The present invention relates generally to a computer device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a keyboard arrangement for use in a computer device.
In recent years portable computers have become thin, light and powerful. One factor contributing to this phenomena is in the manufacturer""s ability to fabricate various components of the computer in smaller and smaller sizes while in most cases increasing the power and or operating speed of such components.
The trend of thinner, lighter and powerful presents a continuing design challenge in the design of some components associated with the portable computer. For example, one design challenge associated with the portable computer is the design of the keyboard structure used in portable computers. This design challenge generally arises from two conflicting design goalsxe2x80x94the desirability of making the keyboard structure lighter and thinner, and the desirability of having a portable computer keyboard emulate as closely as possible the size and typing xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d of a desktop computer keyboard. Typing xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d is generally defined herein as the feeling a user gets when typing on the keyboard, i.e., pressing on the keys with fingers. As should be appreciated, the thinner and lighter portable keyboard structure is more flexible than the robust desktop keyboard structure and thus it has a greater propensity to buckle and bow when used. Unfortunately, the buckling and bowing typically leads to user dissatisfaction, i.e., the portable keyboard structure does not emulate the strong and firm typing feel of the desktop computer keyboard, and may damage other parts of the portable computer such as the display screen.
Another design challenge in the design of portable computers is in techniques for providing access to the electrical components housed within the casing of the portable computer. One conventional technique includes disassembling the portable computer casing. Unfortunately, this technique may lead to problems. For example, such disassembly is typically unworkable for users of the portable computers who often lack time, tools and skills to perform the disassembly. Another conventional technique includes providing trap doors, which are typically built into the casing. This technique may also lead to problems. For example, trap doors generally complicate the housing design of the portable computer, reduce the strength of the casing because of the opening created for the trap door, and create aesthetic difficulties because of undesirable cracks and fasteners positioned along surfaces of the casing.
Thus, there is a need for an improved keyboard arrangement for use in a computer device such as a portable computer.
The invention relates, in one embodiment, to a computer. The computer includes a housing. The computer also includes a keyboard that is detachable from the housing. The computer further includes a magnetic keyboard securing system for holding the keyboard relative to the housing.
The invention relates, in another embodiment, to a computer device. The computer device includes a housing. The computer device also includes a keyboard that is movable relative to the housing. The computer device further includes a means for magnetically attaching the keyboard to the housing.
The invention relates, in another embodiment, to a portable computer. The portable computer includes a base having an opening for allowing access to a component enclosed within the base. The portable computer further includes a removable keyboard having a base plate configured for placement within the opening. The portable computer additionally includes a permanent magnet fixedly coupled to either the base or a structural component enclosed within the base. The portable computer also includes a metal disk fixedly coupled to the base plate. The magnetic element and the magnetic surface are cooperatively positioned so that when the removable keyboard is placed within the opening, the permanent magnet and metal disk are magnetically attracted to one another thus clamping the removable keyboard to the base.
The invention relates, in another embodiment, to a method for holding a removable keyboard within an opening disposed in a base of a portable computer. The method includes providing a magnetic element and a magnetic surface. The method also includes magnetically attracting the magnetic surface towards the magnetic element so as to magnetically secure the keyboard within the opening of the base.